Going Undercover
by Theaphoenix
Summary: Bella Swan is a secret agent. She had a pretty fine life until her only family member died, her dad. On top of that she has a new mission. She will be partnered with 2 other agents from another school. Jacob Black and Edward Cullen. All human.


Undercover

Chapter 1

I wasn't the average person people think. Sure I looked normal on the outside an average looking brown hair and brown eyes girl, but on the inside I am special agent who is undercover. I am 18 years old and live with my dad in New York City. My mother had passed away when I was young. Ihave a dim collection of memories with her. My dad was my only family member I have.

We lived with each other for about 11 to 12 years. I started to be an agent when I started 7th grade. There was a private school for young girls. People thought of this school is for the rich and snobbish girls, but in the inside is a school to train young girls into top secret agents. The school has information about students from across the world. When they saw my school records they decided to recruit me.

And so, when I was 11 and received the letter from this school and I was happy. Of course I didn't know the real truth about the school. I thought it was a private school with a bunch of smart girls. The name of the school was, Forks Academy for young women. I was always the type of person to help out people. Which is the reason why I have accepted the training in the school. There was a choice if you wanted to join this school or not. Obviously I chose to join this school.

Flashback

I have just receive a letter from a private school saying I was accepted because of my excellent school record. I showed my dad the letter and he was happy. We quickly phone called the school and they said that I could go in this school near the end of August. But that I should go and see if I like the school first. If I didn't then it was okay and I could go back to my regular school. If I did I can start school in August.

However my dad couldn't go with me. Since this school was a private school for young girls he couldn't visit me either. There was a dorm there that I can live in. I can only visit my father on the holidays like Christmas or Thanksgiving. My dad wanted to move near the school at least in the town but I convinced him not to. This was because he probably wouldn't have a job there to keep him busy and this apartment was when Charlie and my mom lived in after the marriage. So the apartment was sentimental to him. Later that week an airplane ticket was sent to me so that I could go to Forks to check out the school to see if I would like it. My dad was worried but let me go on the airplane trip. When I got there one of the teachers drove me to the school.

When we got to the school. The first thing I noticed was how small it was. I was guessing that it was small because not a lot of kids were able to go in there. I mean there is only a certain amount of kids able to go in there right? When I first entered the school looked like any regular school. Having pictures and photos everything any normal school would have. Later on eventually I found out those were just a cover. The teacher gave me a little tour and I saw lots of student working.

She told me her name was Mrs. Russel, she was a very nice teacher very motherly. The teacher after giving me a tour sent me to the headmistress office. When I saw her I noticed how young and thin she was. She has an aura that had a quality of leadership. When I entered the door she was very welcoming.

"So Isabella how do you think of this school? Do you think you'll like it here."

I replied to her enthusiastic tone, "I would be honor to go in the school."

But before I was able to finish my sentence she cut in and said, "This isn't a private school as you think it is. This is a school to train for undercover agents and spies. If you choose to receive training from this school. Your life is going to change and you won't be able to get out. Once you enter this school you can't leave."

I thought about it for a moment she must have seen my hesitation and said, "If you would not like to take the training that is fine. There is a way we can erase your memory with what I was telling to you in the last 10 minutes."

After a while of thinking I don't care, I am happy to help people I know I won't regret it. I didn't realize that what I was thinking was what I was thinking aloud.

The headmistress was happy and offered me a hand and I shook it, "Welcome to Forks Academy ," for spies I thought "private school for young women."

Before I left I told her to call me Bella and she did. Only on my plane ride going home did I realize what I was doing. I am going to go in to training in becoming a spy or an undercover agent.

When I got home dad was asking me all these questions, "How was the school? Did you like it? Are you planning on going to school there?" He kept firing these questions at me and I answered them calmly. Trying to tell him some truth of the school. Since I was a horrible liar I decided to tell him only what he needs to know nothing more. Like the school I am going to is going to train me to become an undercover agent. After I finished answering my dad's question I told him that I would like to go to school there. He was saying how a big girl I was becoming. Being able to go to school without my dad and no one there to take care of me. When I told him I wasn't going to be alone since I am going to share my room with 2 other girls. However he still went on about how I am becoming more mature and how much I grown. If only he know, if only he knew I though silently in my head.

Once it was about a 3 to 4 weeks left of summer vacation. Charlie had helped me packed. Even though I told him some of the things weren't necessary but he still insisted that I brought them with me just in case I got home sickness. About 2 weeks before school started I got a plane ticket. From then on Charlie was very clingy to me. He didn't want me to leave, but he wants me to be happy and have a good education. Before I left Charlie bought me a few book before I left. All in hardcover, when I told him that it was a waste of money. He told me it was worth it. He got me older books that I wouldn't understand most of it until I was a little older. Like Wuthering Heights, Romeo and Juliet, Pride and Prejudice, and Sense and Sensibility. He told me he was sure that these were the books I would like when I was older. I asked him how he would know he replied back that most girls like these types of books. I was suspicious but I didn't say anything. I was thinking that maybe these books were the types of books my mother liked and he thought I would like them too. In the end he was right when I was able to understand more about the books. I loved them and those books are my favorite, till this very day even.

When we were at the airport saying our good byes. I saw tears at the corner of his eyes but they weren't spilling. My tears were at the corner of my eyes but I willed them not to spill. I have to be strong I repeated mentally to myself. Since I was going to be an agent. When I arrived at the airport there was another teacher picking me up. We rode together in silence. When we got there he showed me where my room was and helped carry my luggage to my room.

The he told me his name, "My name is Mr. Smith. I am one of the teachers here in the Academy. I am an Science Professor. I hope you will enjoy staying here. This is going to be you room. You are to share it with 2 other girls they will be arriving shortly. If you are bored you can explore the academy before school starts. I have to go prepare for other things. I hope you will like it here."

He gave me a small smile and I smiled back politely and then he left. I decided to unpack my things. When I was almost done there was a knock on the door.

There stood a short dark hair pixie girl with a cute, adorable, blonde hair girl right next to her. The pixie girl surprised me by rushing up to me and hugged me. Even the blonde girl eyes widen in surprise.

The the pixie girl got my attention again, " I am Alice Cullen. This is my sister Rosalie." She points to the blonde girl. "We are going to be roommates! Isn't that wonderful." After that the blonde girl, I mean Rosalie said, " Sorry my sister has always been like this." I replied hastily, "No it is okay. By the way my name is Isabella just call me Bella."

Then we talked to each other and helped each other unpacked. Ever since then we've been the best of friends and we still are.


End file.
